This invention relates generally to a fluid pumping system, and specifically to a fluid pumping system which will maintain a relatively constant fluid level in a well or vessel regardless of the fluid input into the vessel, while employing a constant speed drive motor.
In the past, fluid pumping systems such as utilized with supplemental sewage storage devices have been plagued with the problem of having random and unusual large inputs of fluid into a wet well as would be caused by rainstorms and the like, which result in increased demand on the pumping system. Elaborate control devices are necessary for controlling electric motors to prevent them from burning out while maintaining the wet well fluid level at a desirable point to prevent overflow of sewage into the streets. Applicant's pumping system utilizes an electric pump drive motor having a simplified control feature which allows the motor to be driven at a constant speed at all times while providing a variable volume output pump from the wet well. A sensor determines the proper level of liquid to be maintained and a control regulates the volume output of the pump. Thus, applicant's pumping system is adjustable to increased or unusual demands on the system without changing the load on an electric motor driving the pumps.